Meet Before You Die
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: One night will change everything for Cameron. She thinks she can protect herself, but fate has other ideas. Hameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. Hey guys. This is the last story I will be posting for awhile. I'm about ¾ through another one called **_**The Exception**_**, and I have plans for about another 4 or 5. This again, was an early fic I found and thought it would be fun to post, but I do like it. Also, anyone who has me on Author Alert, and got an email about a House/Harry Potter crossover called 'Beauty and the beast' and decided not to read it (which I'm guessing is a lot because I've only had 2 reviews), I should specify... it's not so much a House/HP crossover, it's more a Hameron fic featuring characters from HP. Actually, I don't think there's much magic in it at all. And for the person who read the 1****st**** chapter and said it was crap, clichéd and rushed.... it's kinda supposed to be rushed. It's a summary of Cameron's life **_**before**_** she began working for House.**

**Chapter One**

The Department of Diagnostic Medicine was having what the head of the department, Dr. Greg House was prone to calling 'a day of the living.'

Meaning that no one was sick, or at least not with anything unusual enough to peak House's interest.

The hospital administrator, Dr. Lisa Cuddy stepped into the office, and looked around in exasperation at the sight that greeted her. Dr. Allison Cameron was answering House's mail, a habit she had entered into and that House was unwilling to break her of; Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Robert Chase were playing hangman on the team's faithful whiteboard; and House himself was playing his PSP.

"Is anyone doing anything remotely productive?" she demanded.

"No, just Cameron," Chase answered, studying the whiteboard, marker in hand. "Oops, sorry Foreman I forgot an 'O'."

"I'm being productive- I've never been up to this level before," House commented.

Cuddy and Cameron rolled their eyes in unison, and the immunologist looked up from her task and smiled at Cuddy.

"What's up? A case?"

Cuddy grimaced, remembering why she had come up to the department. "No. Nothing good. The hospital's had to take a budget cut, and we're not sure if we can afford the department anymore."

Cameron's jaw dropped, Chase and Foreman abandoned their game, and House sighed in disappointment as he got GAME OVER on the screen. He threw the PSP aside and stood up, limping over to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"So, when will you be sure?" he asked casually, searching for the sugar.

"I'm meeting some of our biggest donors throughout the week or so," Cuddy replied.

"You'll keep us posted?" Foreman asked worriedly.

"Of course," Cuddy nodded and left the room.

Cameron got up from her chair, reached under the sink and handed House the sugar, and then joined Chase and Foreman in front of the whiteboard.

"Do you think we'll close?" she asked them.

"They might. This department doesn't exactly rake in the cash," Foreman pointed out logically.

"If it closes, what happens to us?" Chase frowned.

"Are you asking because you like the money or the job?" Foreman asked.

"Hey!" House called.

The three turned to him expectantly and he rolled his eyes.

"Will you three chill? There is nothing to worry about. If you're all that worried about your asses, we can get together tonight and work out something to cut costs."

"Really?" Cameron asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. If the department closes, who knows what I'd have to do? I'd rather subject myself to your company for an evening than lose the cushy job. So, my place, seven o'clock, bring food."

House headed towards his office, but paused as he walked past the whiteboard. "It's _Myelogenous Leukaemia._ And Chase, you spelt it wrong you idiot! No wonder Foreman's losing!"

Cameron stared after House's retreating form in confusion, whilst Foreman glared at Chase, who was frowning at the whiteboard intently.

So, after work that night, the team gathered at House's apartment with food, as per orders. At first, they brainstormed ways to keep the department open, but then gradually began reminiscing over old cases. Chase was the first to leave, then Foreman, but Cameron stayed to help House clean up as she waited for her sister Jessica, who was recently married to House's best friend, Dr. James Wilson, to pick her up.

"Why is your sister picking you up?" House asked as they cleaned up, or rather, as Cameron cleaned up and House finished his glass of scotch.

"My car's in the shop," she explained. "She's been chauffeuring me around all week. Sorry about this, I don't want to impose."

House shrugged. "It's fine. Nothing good on TV tonight anyway. Coffee?"

Cameron was startled. "Sure. Thanks."

As he was making the coffee, Cameron's cell phone began to ring and the sudden chorus of _Walking on Sunshine _startled her.

"Hello? Hey, Jessica. Where are you? Oh my god, are you okay? No, that's fine. Don't be stupid, Jess. Yeah, it's fine, I'll just call a cab. Ok, I'll call you later. Bye."

She hung up and when she didn't explain, House poked her bare arm.

"What happened?"

"Jess's car died on the highway, the radiator's totally shot," Cameron explained. "So, I'll just call a cab and get out of your way."

House handed her a mug of coffee. "Forget it. Drink your coffee and I'll drive you home."

Cameron gave him a puzzled smile.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "House, are you alright? I mean, having us for dinner, and driving me home... it's not very..."

"Me?" House finished. "Well, I'm not dying, so cancel the party," he assured her and she grinned.

"A party? You think if you were dying, you'd warrant a party?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I think so," House shrugged. "You know, being this great comes at a cost. You'd come, right?"

Cameron pretended to consider it. "Umm... depends. You know, if there was nothing on TV and no sales on, and it was raining, sure. As long as there was food and an open bar," she grinned.

House pretended to be hurt. "It has to be raining for you to come to my funeral? Well, the open bar, that's so you can drown your sorrows over my untimely demise, right?"

Cameron tilted her head and smiled. "Of course. What would Wilson do without you? He might actually have time to treat patients," she said and House rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can't have that."

She grinned and then they both became suddenly aware how close they were standing to one another and House moved away, gulping down his coffee. Cameron drank her coffee in silence and then took their mugs to rinse them, whilst House went to collect his bike helmet. He stood in the kitchen entryway, watching her back as she washed the mugs, noticing how at ease she was in his kitchen; her long dark hair in casual curls down her back and the light making her features softer than they already were.

Cameron jumped nervously as she turned around from the sink to see House standing right behind her, and as it always did when her boss was in close proximity to her, her throat went dry.

"Hi," she said hoarsely.

House didn't reply, but swiftly kissed her, hard and urgent kisses that melted any defence mechanisms Cameron could have initiated. She found herself kissing him back, not knowing what the motive behind this act was, but not caring at this point.

When House awoke the next morning, his room was dark still, and Cameron was gone. The only sign she had been was the unfamiliar scent on House's pillow.

**AN. Ok, so this 1****st**** chap may be a little unrealistic. But I needed a reason for Cameron to be at House's place so they could sleep together. And it may also seem sudden that they have sex out of nowhere, but I just didn't want to write another "House and Cameron get drunk and have sex" fic. (Even though I do like reading them). And if you think about seasons 1-3, it's not really that sudden... we Hameron fans love those tiny moments, don't we? BTW, I'm also psyched that Chase and Cameron are engaged, even though I won't see that ep for 2 weeks. Kutner hasn't even died yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. Again, some people might think this is unrealistic, but I'm telling ya, if I was in Cameron's situation, I'd do the same thing. Especially if I worked for House. That's how I write, by thinking what I would do in her situation. And sorry, if my AN's seem weird. I'm a little bummed by the bad review I got for BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**Chapter Two**

"Ok, I'm here! I'm late, but I'm here and I come bearing chocolate and many Johnny Depp movies as a peace offering," Jessica Wilson let herself into her younger sister's apartment, and looked around.

"Allie?"

As she made her way down the hallway to investigate, the bathroom door opened and her sister emerged, her face pale and her eyes red and puffy.

"Allie? Are you okay?" Jess asked in concern.

Cameron nodded weakly, but broke down as her older sister embraced her comfortingly. "Oh god, Jess... I don't know what to do!"

Panic overcame Jess and she led her sister into the living room and sat her down. "OK, Al. Tell me what's going on, and I'll help you."

Cameron wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sighed miserably. "Jessie, I'm pregnant."

Jess's eyes widened in shock at this unexpected news. "Pregnant? How? What- did you sleep with Chase again?"

Cameron shook her head in misery. "No!"

"What? You slept with Jim?" Jess teased.

Cameron looked almost like she was in pain as she met her sister's gaze. "I slept with House."

Jess was lost for words. "Excuse me? House? Your boss, House?"

"Yeah."

"But... when?" she demanded.

Cameron took a deep breath. "About eight weeks ago. Remember, that night you were supposed to pick me up when we thought the department was going to close? He offered to drop me home, so I stayed and then..."

Jess closed her eyes in disbelief. "Ok, why am I only hearing about this now?"

Cameron began to cry again. "I didn't want to tell anyone. God, Jessie... I don't do things like this! I don't sleep with my boss!"

Jess hugged her sister reassuringly. "Ok, Allie... it'll be okay, I promise. We've all done stupid things, hon. how did you get home then?"

Cameron gave a small shrug. "I walked."

"You walked!" Jess spluttered.

"Well, it was like four in the morning when I left!" she defended herself. "I didn't know what sort of cab drivers were out at that hour."

"As opposed to all the psychos out at that hour?" Jess demanded.

Then she took a deep breath. "Ok, sorry... what has he said since then?"

"I don't know. I've been avoiding him since. I mean, not avoiding him, just avoiding being alone with him."

Jess sighed softly. "And you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"How are you going to tell House?" Jess asked.

"I'm not."

Jess gaped at her sister. "What?"

"I'm not telling House," Cameron said resolutely. Since she had taken the home pregnancy test that afternoon, her mind had been clear on that one decision, and now, seeing her sister's bewildered look, she hastened to explain her reasoning.

"Jess, you know what House is like. He is not going to want this baby, and I'd rather have to tell my child that its father doesn't know of its existence than that he didn't want it."

Jess smiled gently. "Ok, hon. I see where you're coming from, really I do. House is not the Father of the Year image... but I think he should know. Besides that, how long can you hide something like this? Once you begin showing, he may figure it out."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm resigning on Monday."

Jess's head swam with the onslaught of information she was receiving. "Ok, this is a lot to take it... Allie, you love your job! And no one is going to hire you, no matter how good a doctor you are, or that you worked for House, if you're going to be on maternity leave in six months! Where would you go?"

"Back to Illinois. I can stay with mom and dad until the baby's born, and then I can worry about work."

Jess sighed. "Allison, House deserves to know."

"He deserves to have the opportunity to reject his child?" Cameron interrupted angrily.

"He deserves to know a child exists!" Jess protested.

Cameron stood up and stood by the window, her head in her hands so that Jess almost missed her next words. "I can't get hurt again."

Jess softened. "Allie..."

"No, Jess. I can't... I can't handle House turning around and telling me that he doesn't want this baby. And I know him. He'll panic, and his first reaction is flight. Anything personal, and he runs. And yeah, if I tell him and he rejects me, he may regret it later. But I can't take that chance. I cannot tell my child when he or she asks about their father, that he didn't want them. This way is easier, and less painful. I can raise this kid on my own, Jess."

Jess jumped up to embrace her sister. "I know you can. And I'll support you, you know that, right?"

"I know. Can you please not tell anyone? I know people are going to ask questions about me suddenly leaving, but the less people here that know, the less chance of House ever knowing."

Jess hesitated. "I can't even tell Jim?"

Cameron paused. "Can we trust him not to tell House?"

"Yes, if he knows what's good for him," Jess said lightly and Cameron smiled.

"Ok, then."

Monday morning found Cameron and Jess in Wilson's office, trying to explain to her brother-in-law what she had explained to Jess a few days prior.

"So let me get this straight. You slept with House?"

"Yes."

"And now you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And I can't tell him?"

"No."

Wilson sighed. "You do realise I see him every day?"

"So do I," Cameron said.

"Yes, but you're resigning."

She nodded. "Yeah. When House eventually gets here."

"Allison, this is House we're talking about. He knows when people are lying. He knows when _I'm_ lying."

"But you're not actually lying," Cameron interjected quickly. "You're just not telling him this tiny, insignificant detail of an event."

"Oh okay then, I won't tell him of the tiny, insignificant detail that is his child, and my niece or nephew," Wilson said dryly.

Jess jumped in to help her sister's case. "Jim, seriously, what are the chances of House coming up to you and saying, 'Hey, Wilson is Cameron having my baby'?" she asked her husband pointedly.

Wilson looked between his wife and her sister and sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine. I promise not to tell my best friend that my sister-in-law is having his baby."

Cameron beamed and hugged him. "Thanks."

Wilson tried to seem stern but couldn't. "You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Great," she said sincerely. "A little nausea in the mornings, but apart from that I feel fine!"

She returned to the office and smiled at Chase and Foreman.

"Hey, where were you?" Foreman asked her.

"Next door," she replied.

She sat down and continued work on an article she was preparing, and the department fell into a comfortable silence. Cameron looked up briefly, as she heard House enter his office, and her stomach tightened slightly. She watched from the corner of her eye as he registered the letter on his desk, before he picked it up and tore it open.

Cameron purposefully focused all her attention on her laptop screen, so she jumped when a piece of paper was dangled before her eyes.

"What the hell is this?" House demanded.

Cameron leaned back, blinked, and then looked up at House casually. "My resignation letter."

Foreman and Chase looked up at her in shock, but she and House ignored them.

House was glowering, and Cameron couldn't help but think that this was the first non-medical conversation they'd had in the past eight weeks.

"Well, I can see it's a resignation letter, I was kind of looking for a why," he said harshly.

Cameron forced herself to hold his gaze as she answered, but also remembering the last time she had held his gaze, _this _had happened.

"I got offered a job in Illinois," she lied easily. "And given recent events, now seemed like a good time to take it."

House didn't know how to respond to that, so Cameron continued. "I'll finish out the week here, and then I'm gone."

"Fine," House muttered and stalked, as best as a man with a cane can stalk, into his office.

Cameron was left alone with Chase and Foreman, both of whom seemed to be taking this news hard.  
"You're leaving?" Chase said in horror.

"But... when Jess married Wilson you said it was so great that you would have family here!" Foreman reminded her. "And now you're leaving?"

Cameron sighed slightly. "Guys, come on. My family is in Illinois, and this is a big... job for me. Did you really think we were just going to stay here forever?"

"Well, definitely not forever," Chase admitted. "But, you know Cuddy's been suggesting we become permanent department members after our fellowships. Or elsewhere in the hospital."

Cameron nodded. "I know. But I'm really excited about this, guys."

Foreman stood up and embraced her. "We'll miss you."

"And your coffee," Chase added, not entirely joking as he too, embraced her.

It seemed most of the staff was surprised by Cameron's sudden decision to leave, but no one guessed the real reason for her departure. House seemed angered by her resignation, as though he felt she should have discussed it with him first, and Cameron asked Wilson to suss out the reason behind it.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you slept with her?" Wilson asked him bluntly one night when they were at a bar.

House startled. "How the hell did you know about that?"

Wilson snorted. "Did you forget I'm married to Allison's sister?"

In truth, House had. "Oh, right."

"So?" Wilson pressed.

House gulped down half his bottle of beer in one mouthful and then sighed. "She's running away."

Wilson froze. "You think?"

"It's Cameron. That's what she does. Anytime something happens that's too personal, she runs. That's why she quit after Vogler, that's why after that date she barely spoke to me for two weeks. And now this."

Wilson paused. "House, she's worked for you for nearly three years. Maybe she genuinely wants to move on. Did you really expect her to stay answering your mail forever?"

"No," House admitted. "But I don't think running away is the answer. I'm not going after her this time."

"And I really don't think you're the best person to criticise her for avoiding personal situations," Wilson said pointedly.

At the end of the week, as Cameron said goodbye to everyone, House was noticeably absent, but Cameron privately thought it was better that way. Her apartment was empty, her belongings on the way to Illinois and her car sold. She was spending her last night in New Jersey at Jess and Wilson's, and they would take her to the airport the next morning.

"Stay in touch, okay?" Foreman asked her.

She nodded. "Of course."

Chase awkwardly embraced her and then Cuddy did too. "If you need recommendations, or anything, just let me know," she told her and Cameron smiled gratefully.

"I will, thanks."

Picking up her laptop bag, Cameron looked around the office one last time and left with Jess. Cameron had had many doubts over the past week, but she almost abandoned her plan completely when it came to saying goodbye to her sister the next morning.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" she said softly, tears in her eyes.

Jess chuckled emotionally. "Allie, you'll be fine. I'm a phone call away and we'll come out when the baby's born, I promise," she murmured.

Cameron nodded as she pulled away and Wilson embraced her gently. "Take care of House for me," she said softly and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I will. You take care of you and that baby," he ordered gently.

Cameron smiled, hugged them both one more time, and boarded the plane. She had to laugh when she exited the plane after landing in Illinois. Her parents, Joseph and Elizabeth Cameron were awaiting her, along with her best friend from high school, Cassie and her husband Drew. Cassie was clutching a large messy sign that read _Welcome Home, Allie! _

"Surprise!" Cassie squealed, embracing her best friend as she came closer.

Cameron shook her head, admiring the sign. "It's beautiful, Cass. You must have put a lot of effort into that sign," she grinned.

Cass examined the sign and shrugged. "Don't look at me. It was the girls."

"Yeah, where are my goddaughters?" Cameron demanded.

"At home with my parents," Drew explained. "Where they can still get away with dressing the cat up and decorating every surface with Barbie accessories."

He looked at Cameron and shook his head. "I just can't get over it. Little Allie's going to have a baby."

Cameron groaned. "Ok, I don't think at thirty, 'little' is still an acceptable adjective. When we were in elementary school, yes. Not so much now."

Cassie laughed. "Al, I can't tell you how much I admire you for this."

Cameron frowned. "For sleeping with my boss?"

Cassie poked her friend's arm playfully. "No! For doing this on your own. Being a single mother. I struggle doing it with Drew!"

Cameron gave a small shrug. "I don't have a choice."

"Yeah, the three am feedings, the constant diaper changes," Drew added and Cameron's stomach somersaulted.

"Ok, thank you guys for the lecture on the joys of parenthood! Now, stop please, you're making me queasy," she begged.

Elizabeth chuckled and embraced her youngest daughter comfortingly. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. Now, any idea when your things arrive?" she asked as they made their way to baggage claim.

"Should be sometime this week," Cameron assured her.

"And how was your last week in Princeton?" Joseph asked.

"Fine. Emotional, though. Jess and Jim send their love."

"And House?" Joseph asked carefully and Cameron tensed.

"I wouldn't know."

"He hasn't suddenly discovered he's going to be a father?"

"No, Dad," she sighed. Her father had been the hardest to convince of her plan to move and not tell House of the pregnancy. Joseph Cameron was having a hard time accepting the fact his youngest daughter was having a baby, as the result of a one-night stand with her boss.

In the car on the way home from the airport, as they drove towards the small town of Salem, Cameron turned to Drew and Cassie and smiled. "So, what's the goss?"

"What makes you think there's goss?" Drew teased.

"There's always gossip in a small town. Spill it!"

Cassie gladly began to fill her in on the events of her hometown, and it didn't take long for her to settle in. She went to the doctors and discovered she was due in mid-July, and she was in the best possible health. What little morning sickness she had had in the beginning faded as she entered her second trimester, and only once, after seeing the sonogram and the heartbeat of her unborn child, did she doubt her decision to exclude House from their child's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. Sorry, its short. And I don't think Chase and Foreman would be hanging out with Wilson, just coz House isn't there, but.... oh, well. **

**Chapter Three**

One afternoon in December, Cameron called Wilson's office, and to her surprise, it was Foreman that answered.

"Hey, what are you doing in Wilson's office?"

"House is at a conference in New York," he explained. "So Chase and I are hanging out here."

It was during this conversation Cameron learnt that House had not filled her position.

"Why?" she asked, shocked.

"He didn't last time you quit either," Chase pointed out, once Foreman had placed the phone on speaker. "Say, he hasn't turned up in Illinois, has he?"

Cameron laughed. "No. Give him time, it's only been two months," she teased.

Time flew by, and House entered Wilson's office one day in early July, to find his friend closing his office.

"Where are you going?"

Wilson looked up briefly. "I'm going on vacation."

House frowned. "Why didn't I know?"

"Because you don't need to know," Wilson said dryly. "I'm allowed to take time off, House."

"Where are you going?" House repeated.

"Illinois," Wilson said reluctantly.

House frowned. "Everyone's going to Illinois. First Cameron, now you."

It was the first time he had mentioned Cameron's name in the seven months since she'd left and Wilson forced himself not to react.

"I'm not moving there. Jess's best friend from high school is getting married next week, so we thought we'd spend some extra time with her family. We'll only be gone a month."

"I think I can survive," House said sarcastically. "Send me a postcard."

Jess's friend _was_ getting married, but the main reason for Jess and Wilson's trip to Salem was to spend time with Cameron and their godchild. Cameron's due date was only two weeks away, and she was more than ready to finally meet her child. And finally, three days after her due date and after seventeen hours of labour, her daughter was brought into the world.

Cameron couldn't help but cry as she finally held her child in her arms. The baby was blessed with her mother's features and dark brown hair, but had her father's distinguishing cobalt-blue eyes; and she was watching her mother intently as her parents, Jess and Wilson entered the room.

"Oh my god," Jess whispered in amazement. She was crying silently as she embraced her sister and laid eyes upon her niece for the first time.

Wilson inhaled sharply as the baby turned her head to stare at the new faces and he recognised the bright blue eyes of House.

"Oh, Allie..."

"I know," she whispered tearily, and they shared a teary smile. She handed her daughter to Jessica as her parents embraced her.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Cameron said to Elizabeth softly.

Her mother nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you, honey. You did a great job."

"Have you named her yet?" Wilson asked her.

Cameron nodded. "I had a few names picked out, but I wanted to see her first."

"So?" Joseph pressed eagerly, taking his first grandchild into his arms.

"Meet Abigail Hope Cameron," Cameron answered proudly.

Elizabeth smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It really is, Al," Jess added. "Where did you come up with that?"

Cameron gave a small shrug. "I found it in one of the baby books I bought. It means 'father's joy.'"

Joseph handed the baby back to her, and she studied the delicate features. "I guess it's my way of hoping... if he ever meets her, that he'll want her."

Shortly after, her family left and Cameron was moved to a recovery room.

"Can she stay with me, please? Just a few minutes longer?" she begged of the nurse, who finally relented.

She rocked her daughter gently in her arms until Abby was asleep. As she inhaled her sweet baby scent, and felt the warm weight in her arms, it suddenly hit her that she was alone. Her daughter was her responsibility and it was up to her to raise her.

"Father's joy..." she whispered to her sleeping baby. "I'm sorry your Dad isn't here, baby girl. I could've handled it better, maybe he would have been okay with the idea. Once he saw you... I hope you meet him one day, Abby. I may not be the best mom, I don't really know what I'm doing... but I love you. I love you so much already, and I have since the moment I knew you existed. That's why I left... I was trying to protect you from being hurt. Your daddy doesn't mean to hurt anyone, but sometimes he does, and I don't want to put you through that. But I promise... when the time is right, your daddy will know all about you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. OMG, I had to do so much research for this story! And knowing me, I probably still got it wrong, so anyone out there who knows what they're talking about, I apologise.**

**Chapter Four**

**Five years later**

"Hello?" Cameron called, opening the front door of her parent's home and stepping inside.

"Mommy, Mommy!" a little voice called, and a little girl with long dark curls and bright blue eyes hurdled down the stairs to fling herself in her mother's arms.

Cameron's face lit up at the sight of her daughter, and she swung her on to her hip, well practiced at the art.

"Hi, baby girl. Did you have fun with Grandma today?"

Abby nodded. "Uh-uh. Mommy, you have to come see the picture I drew for you!"

Cameron set her down and took her hand. "Ok, hon."

She allowed her daughter to lead her into the kitchen, where Elizabeth was baking and the kitchen table was covered in paper and coloured pencils.

"Here," Abby pressed eagerly, shoving a piece of paper into her mother's hands, and Cameron admired it proudly.

"Wow! This is beautiful, sweetie! Is this you and me?"

Abby nodded. "Yep. We're at the zoo, and there's a giraffe and an elephant, and the penguins. Mommy, can I have a penguin?"

Cameron laughed. "No, sweetie. Where would we put a penguin?"

Her daughter considered the matter thoughtfully. "I don't know. My fishbowl is too small, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Besides, if we put a penguin in there, what would Romeo do?" she asked practically, referring to the goldfish Abby had been given off Aunt Cassie and Uncle Drew for her fifth birthday two months before.

Abby sighed in frustration, and then grinned. "We can get a puppy!"

Cameron laughed. "You want a puppy?"

"I'd rather have a kitten, but it might eat Romeo," Abby said practically and Cameron sighed heavily.

"Sweetie, pack up so we can go home," she said instead and Abby good-naturedly did as her mother asked.

Elizabeth chuckled as she continued baking. As soon as Abby had begun talking, it had become very clear she had inherited both her parent's brains; her mother's practicality and sweetness; and her fathers' logical thinking. And now that she was in kindergarten, and socialising with children other than Cassie and Drew's daughters, it was also apparent she had House's spirit of mischief and skill of getting people to see things her way.

This was something Wilson found hilarious, and 'Uncle Jimmy' was Abby's biggest supporter in this aspect. Abby knew she could twist him around her little finger, and like her father, had no qualms about doing so. Wilson and Jess visited at least once every few months, now accompanied by their son Patrick, who was three and a half and whom Abby was besotted with.

Abby knew that although her mother had not said yes or no regarding the puppy, she could probably start convincing Uncle Jimmy or Grandpa to buy her one for next Christmas; so she hummed merrily to herself as she obediently packed away her colouring things, and listened to her mother talk to Grandma.

"Ready, Mommy!" she announced.

"Ok. Say goodbye to Grandma," her mother said patiently, and Abby gladly embraced her grandmother.

"Bye, Grandma. See you on Monday," she said cheerfully, and skipped to the door.

"See ya, Mom," Cameron said, kissing her mother's cheek and following her daughter.

Cameron loved her tiny house. When Abby was six months old, she realised she couldn't go back to living with her parents forever, especially with a small daughter. But not wanting to go back to working full days, five days a week; she had found part time work three days a week at Salem's medical clinic. The pay was not great, but she had saved almost every dime until she could afford the down payment on a tiny house only a few blocks away from her parents. Her parents, Cassie and Drew had helped make it liveable, although cramped and Abby loved her home. These days, she was still working at the clinic, four days a week now that Abby was older. Her daughter attended kindergarten in the mornings, spent afternoons with her grandmother, and Cameron picked her up in time just after four. She was still in touch with Chase and Foreman, both of whom were still working at PPTH and still working under House, although their fellowships had ended, and neither knew about Abby's existence.

That day, Cameron and Abby got home, and then Abby told her all about her day whilst Cameron made them dinner, as per usual.

"You okay, sweetie?" Cameron frowned that evening during dinner.

Abby nodded quietly, pushing her food around her plate. "I'm full," she murmured although she had barely touched her food.

Cameron put down her fork, her doctor-side kicking in. "That's the third time this week. Honey, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Abby shook her head, blue eyes wide and innocent and Cameron sighed. She had kept Abby home from kindergarten two days earlier after noticing she hadn't been sleeping well, but assumed it was just a bug.

"Ok, just leave it then. How about a bubble bath and then I'll tuck you in?" she suggested and Abby nodded, a bubble bath being a real treat.

Cameron ran the bath and let Abby play for a few minutes before gently shampooing her long curls. As she dried her off, she suddenly stopped to examine a fresh bruise on Abby's arm.

"Abby, did you hurt yourself at kindergarten today?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Mommy, I already told you I painted this morning. You can't hurt yourself painting!"

Cameron didn't answer, but tried to hide her concern. "Sorry, baby. I forgot. What story do you want tonight?"

Once Abby was asleep, and the kitchen clean, Cameron picked up the phone and dialled her parents home, where Elizabeth answered.

"Hi, honey. What's wrong?" she asked Cameron immediately, upon hearing her voice.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Something has to be wrong for me to call my mother?"

"When I saw you this afternoon, yes," Elizabeth said knowingly. "So what is it?"

Cameron sighed slightly. "It's Abby. She's been tired a lot recently and lost her appetite. I'm kind of getting worried."

"Sweetheart, it's fall. There's a lot of bugs going around, she probably caught something off a kid at school. She's already caught the sniffles last week, remember?" Elizabeth said calmly.

Cameron bit her lip. "I know, I've been treating heaps of kids at the clinic... but... I found another bruise."

"Allison, she's five, active and at kindergarten where she plays with a bunch of little boys. Try finding me a five year old without bruises and I'd be worried."

Cameron sighed. "Not like this, Mom. I don't know. Something could be wrong, but my mother and doctor sides are clashing... I'm not really sure if it's serious, or I'm being overprotective."

Elizabeth knew her youngest daughter was really concerned and tried to reassure her. "Ok, Allie. Why don't you keep her quiet over the weekend, and if she seems better on Monday, you can relax?"

"Yeah... thanks, Mom."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That's what I'm here for, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Night."

Sure enough, after a quiet weekend, Abby seemed to be back to her usual self, and happily went to kindergarten on Monday morning. She spent the morning playing dolls with her latest best friend, and then helped her grandmother bake cookies that afternoon. When Cameron let herself in at the usual time, Abby didn't fling herself at her as she usually did.

"Hey, Mom!" she greeted Elizabeth, entering the kitchen and helping herself to a still warm cookie. "Where's Abs?"

Elizabeth looked surprised. "I don't know. She went upstairs to your old room about half an hour ago, looking for your old dolls. I just assumed she was playing with them."

Cameron frowned worriedly and headed upstairs to her childhood bedroom. Hearing no sounds, she gently pushed open the door and smiled softly as she found her daughter spread across her bed, sleeping soundly. Easing herself gently onto the bed, she brushed the long curls out of her face with her cool hands, and Abby stirred at her touch.

"Hi, baby," she said softly. "You ready to go home?"

Abby nodded sleepily, and stretched her arms out for her mother to scoop her into her arms. Cameron registered that she felt slightly warmer than usual, but put it down to the fact she had been asleep.

"See you tomorrow, Mom," Cameron whispered, Abby already asleep again on her shoulder.

Elizabeth nodded silently, and opened the front door for her. Abby slept straight through dinner, but when she awoke soon after, she was hungry enough to eat a whole plate, which was rare these days.

"Can I watch a video, Mommy?" she asked when she had finished.

Cameron sighed, considering the matter and then nodded. "Ok, for a little while. But put your pajamas on first so you can fall asleep during it, okay?"

Abby nodded in agreement and went ahead upstairs. Cameron followed to remind her to choose clean pajamas and put the others out to be washed, but her words died in her throat as she entered the room. Abby had her pants on and was putting her pyjama top on, but what had caught Cameron's attention was the string of bruises down her daughter's spine and the tiny red lines etched in the skin down her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**Chapter Five**

Dr. Jennifer Coleman was Abby's paediatrician and had gone to school with Jess, and indeed was the friend that had been married the same time as Abby's birth. She was the first person Cameron took her daughter to now, the morning after discovering the bruises along Abby's spine.

"It's probably just anaemia, but I thought I should get it checked, especially with the rash," Cameron said nervously, as she and Jen talked in her office, and Abby examined the large fish tank in the office, which had encouraged her own enthusiasm for her goldfish.

"It probably is," Jen agreed and then smiled. "Why don't you try just being the Mom, Al? Instead of the doctor?"

Cameron smiled weakly. "Sorry, habit."

Jen laughed. "It's fine. Besides at least you have a reason to be the doctor, unlike most of the other parents I get in here. Ok, so why don't we draw some blood and get it checked and go from there? How's Abby with shots?"

Cameron laughed. "She's fine. She doesn't mind them at all, in fact, she'll probably watch you do it."

Sure enough, Abby watched in fascination as Jen drew her blood, whilst Cameron looked away pointedly. She may be a doctor, but seeing her own blood, or now Abby's never sat well with her. In the hour it took for Jen to get the results from the blood test back, Cameron had panicked and asked Cassie to meet her, who agreed immediately.

Jen made no objection to Cassie's presence, and was grave as she sat her down. "What we thought was a rash, it's not. Given the results of her blood tests, I think it's Petechiae."

Cameron's eyes widened and Cassie frowned. "Ok guys, I didn't go to med school. What's this pet- thingy?"

"Petechiae is caused by low platelet levels," Jen explained. "It presents with red lines or dots in the skin, that could look like a rash."

Cassie was horrified. "Oh. What does that mean?"

Jen sighed. "Allison, the blood tests showed Abby has a high white blood cell count. I've arranged for some more tests to be done so that we know exactly what's happening, but you need to take Abby into the hospital."

Cameron was perfectly still and strangely calm as she nodded. "Ok, sure. Today?"

"The sooner, the better," Jen nodded.

"I'm sorry, Allie," Cassie said quietly as they left.

Cameron's shook slightly as she stared at the passing cars on the street. "I'm going through every disease I can think of that could cause these symptoms," she said quietly.

"And?"

Cameron grimaced. "Nothing good."

She said goodbye to Cassie, then took Abby home and packed her an overnight bag and then called her parents and asked them to meet her at the hospital. After Abby had been checked in and was picking at her lunch, Cameron explained to her parents what was happening.

"So, what tests will they be doing?" Joseph asked.

Cameron shrugged. "It's a process of elimination. Every test will rule something out until we know what it is."

The Haematologist, Dr. Chad Evans, did a complete blood count on Abby, and this time by the third vial, Abby was whimpering quietly. This sound scared Cameron beyond anything else and it took all her strength to remain calm for her daughter. Finally, Dr. Evans sat Cameron down.

"I understand you're a doctor?"

Cameron nodded weakly. "An immunologist."

"Well I won't beat around the bush then," he said gently. "Dr. Cameron, I think Abby has leukaemia."

Cameron paled and she took a deep breath. "Oh. Are- are you sure?"

Dr. Evans nodded. "I want to do a bone marrow biopsy to confirm what type, but there's no doubt in my mind that she has a leukemic syndrome. Will you allow us to do the biopsy?"

Cameron nodded slightly, feeling entirely numb and Dr. Evans left her alone to inform the nurses to prep her daughter.

"Allie?" Joseph asked her gently, and she jumped, looking up at her parents.

"What's happening, sweetheart?" Elizabeth inquired worriedly.

Cameron somehow found her voice. "They think Abby has leukaemia. They're doing a bone marrow biopsy to confirm... sorry, I should be with Abby."

She stood up, and hurried into her daughter's room, where Abby was happily watching cartoons as the nurses came in to prep her. Cameron was most thankful for the fact that Abby was unconscious for the biopsy, but that didn't make it any easier for Cameron to watch as the huge needle was inserted into her daughter's hip to withdraw marrow. And when Dr. Evans came and found her where she was sitting with a still sleeping Abby, she knew.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked croakily.

Dr. Evans sighed. "She has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia."

Cameron's heart leapt. "ALL? Well, that's... good. Isn't it? I mean, as far as cancer goes?"

Dr. Evans nodded. "ALL has a very good survival rate. Now, I'm going to refer Abby to Dr. Noah Carter, he's a very good oncologist and he can talk you through everything while he decides about treatment."

"Actually," Cameron said suddenly. "I have an oncologist of my own, thank you."

Dr. Evans raised an eyebrow, but agreed. "Very well."

Joseph and Elizabeth entered the room as he was leaving, and Cameron gently told her parents the diagnosis.

"What do we do now?" Joseph asked, clearly shaken by the news.

Cameron took a deep breath. "I'm taking Abby back to New Jersey. I want Jim to treat her."

Elizabeth was horrified. "Allie, I'm not sure if that's the best move, honey. Can Jim even treat her? Doesn't he have a conflict of interest?"

But Cameron dug in her heels. "Mom, this is my daughter! I need someone I can trust treating her, and I trust Jim. I need to do this."

"I know, honey," Elizabeth whispered and embraced her tightly as Cameron took steadying breaths to keep herself from crying.

"It's okay to cry, Princess," Joseph said to her as he too, embraced her.

Cameron shook her head. "No. I can't let Abby see me upset."

She glanced at her daughter, and then turned to her parents. "Can you guys please stay with her? I need to start making arrangements."

Elizabeth nodded immediately. "Of course, honey. You go."

With one last look at Abby, Cameron picked up her shoulder bag and coat and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**Chapter Six**

It was a strange sense of déjà vu a few days later as Cameron entered the lobby of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It was bustling, as per usual, and she kept her dark glasses and winter hat on as she strode confidently towards the elevator. Abby was dozing as she rested on her mother's hip, and Cameron prayed no one would recognise her before she could get up to Wilson's office.

As she passed by the Diagnostic's office, she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead until she was safely passed the glass doors and knocking on Wilson's office door.

"Come in," came the answering call, and Cameron opened the door and entered quickly, removing her sunglasses and hat.

"Allie!" Jess, stunned to see her sister leapt up and threw herself upon her sister and niece.

"Hey," Cameron smiled faintly as she hugged her sister. "I figured you'd be here."

She noticed Patrick on the floor in the corner and smiled at him, which he returned cheerily before setting Abby down.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked, as he greeted her.

"I'm your three o'clock," Cameron said to him and he looked surprised.

"You?"

"I had Jen Coleman make the appointment in her name," Cameron explained. "Just give me a sec."

She settled Abby down with Patrick and her favourite dolls and then sat down with Jess opposite Wilson's desk and took a folder out of her bag.

"Abby's been diagnosed with ALL," she said softly and Wilson's jaw dropped.

"ALL?" Jess frowned.

"Leukaemia," Cameron clarified and her sister seemed stricken.

"Oh my god."

Cameron returned her gaze to Wilson steadily. "I need someone I can trust to treat Abby and be straight with me. Jim, I need you to treat Abby."

"Yeah, of course," he agreed automatically. "No worries. Al, why didn't you call us?"

Cameron hesitated. "It was just easier this way. Uh, here- I bought Abby's entire medical history and all the tests they did at Salem."

Wilson took it and nodded. "Ok. I'll go over this tonight, and why don't you come back tomorrow... uh, at ten? And we'll discuss treatment?"

Cameron took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, thanks."

Jess hesitated, but then asked. "Allie, how can you afford this? And where are you staying?"

"Mom and Dad paid for the flights," Cameron answered. "And I'm using my money for a hotel for now. I'll find a place to rent once we get settled."

"You could stay with us," Wilson offered and Cameron snorted.

"No we can't. We all know you don't have the room. Seriously, a hotel is fine for a few nights."

Wilson nodded reluctantly, then raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you going to do about House?"

Cameron smiled dryly and sighed. "I know. I have to tell him. Can you come with me?" she asked Jess.

"Of course," she assured her. "Now?"

Cameron shrugged. "No time like the present."

She knelt down to talk to Abby. "Sweetie, can you behave for Uncle Jim while I go out for a bit?"

Abby nodded. "Ok, Mommy."

Cameron smiled, kissed the top of her head and left the room, Jess in tow. Quietly, she entered the conference room and waited silently in the doorway, waiting for either Chase or Foreman to notice her. Foreman finally looked up from his paperwork and jumped to his feet.

"Allison?"

She grinned at him. "Hey, how are you?"

Both men jumped up to hug her, and then Chase turned to Jess accusingly. "You didn't tell us she was coming!"

"It was a surprise," Jess explained.

As they stood around talking, Chase suddenly looked over Cameron's shoulder and grinned.

"House, look who's here!"

Nervously, Cameron turned to face House, and his expression was one of pure shock, but she registered a flicker of anger.

"Hi," she began cautiously, not sure how to tell him about Abby.

"Hi," he replied coolly.

"Um, how have you been?"

"Of, daffodils and daisies. You?" he asked sarcastically, his tone harsh.

"Actually," she started, but he ignored her and headed into his office.

Cameron winced, and decided to just go for it. "I was pregnant."

House stopped dead, frozen in his tracks and Chase, behind her, choked on a mouthful of coffee.

"That's why I left. I thought that if I told you, you'd reject the baby and I didn't want to tell our child that their father didn't want them. I thought on a whole, it would be easier to hear that you didn't know a child existed."

She slowly moved closer to House, who hadn't moved or turned to face her, so she continued; mentally reliving her pregnancy and those first few months after Abby's birth.

"I- I had the most beautiful little girl, Abby... and she's smart and funny, and incredibly beautiful..."

As her voice broke, House suddenly turned and his face was hard with anger.

"So let me get this straight. You left because you _knew_ what I'd do, and decided you knew what was best? I'm guessing Wilson and Jessica knew, which explains all the trips to Illinois out of nowhere. And now, after five years, you came back. So, what can I do for you, Cameron? Money? Or are you just here to relieve your guilty conscience? The kid is suddenly wondering why she doesn't have a daddy, and you're hoping for a big family reunion?"

Cameron felt as though she'd been slapped. "No, actually. I came back because she's sick."

Her face was white, but she was beginning to get angry now; although she was aware that House was listening.

"She's just been diagnosed with ALL, and I've asked Wilson to treat her. And I thought she deserved to have the chance to meet her father. And I thought, for one stupid moment, I thought if you knew about her, you might want to meet her. I guess I was just wasting my time."

She turned around and headed for the hallway. She was almost at the door when Foreman grabbed her arm.

"Allison?"

She turned, and Foreman's face was sincere and sympathetic as he met her gaze. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Eric. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys."

She turned to Jess. "I have to get Abby back to the hotel, she's exhausted. Do you mind driving us?"

"Not at all," Jess assured her. "And if you won't stay with us, you can at least eat with us. Come for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Cameron agreed.

Jess turned to Chase and Foreman. "Do you guys want to come too? You'll love Abby," she promised and they agreed automatically.

A few minutes after they left, Cuddy entered the room in amazement. "Did you guys know about Abby?" she asked Chase and Foreman.

Chase shook his head. "We had no clue, and we've been in touch with her since she left. You ran into them?"

Cuddy nodded. "In the lobby. Abby's beautiful," she said sincerely. "Looks just like her mother, with House's eyes."

House himself entered the room at that point, to get coffee and Cuddy rounded on him. "You're an ass."

House raised an eyebrow. "And your breasts should have their own zip code," he replied casually and she glared at him.

"For God's sake, House, I'm serious. You have a daughter! A sick daughter, I might add, and you have no interest in meeting her?"

"Apparently Mommy knows best," House muttered.

"House, did you ever think what is was that made her feel she couldn't tell you about the baby?" Foreman demanded.

"Yeah, I mean... it's you," Chase added. "You do kind of have a giant wall around you, and Allison's probably the one person who tried the most to get over it, and you just build it higher and higher."

"I'm amazed you let her in long enough to conceive a child," Cuddy remarked dryly. "I'm assuming there were massive amounts of alcohol involved?"

House flashed back, as he had often in the past five years to that fateful night. "Actually, no."

They were interrupted when Wilson slowly entered the room, Patrick in his arms. House's eyes narrowed at his friend.

"You knew," he said accusingly. "You've known for the past five years!"

Wilson nodded calmly. "Yeah. House, if I had thought for even a second that you might want the baby, I would have convinced her to stay. But I'm your best friend, and I couldn't tell how you'd react. She did the right thing."

"By leaving and then turning up five years later?" House snarled.

"Yes. She did what was best for your daughter, and until last week, that involved you not being around. If Abby hadn't gotten sick, she wouldn't be here, but you should really think about this. Abby's going to be here awhile for treatment, and yeah, ALL has a great survival rate for young kids. But how are you going to feel if she dies, and you never knew her? Allison's going to need support right now, and Jess and I can only give so much. Maybe you need to put your own feelings aside for the moment."

House didn't answer, just left the room.

Wilson's words swam in his head all afternoon, and he didn't know what to do. As his anger over the bombshell Cameron had dropped faded, it was replaced by curiosity. What did his daughter look like? How much was she like Cameron or him? How sick was she already for Cameron to come back to Princeton? Somehow, with no clue what he was doing, he found himself standing on Wilson's doorstep that night.

Jess answered the door, and she raised an eyebrow questioningly, but then stepped back to allow him inside. "About damn time," she muttered.

She led him into the living room, where everyone was gathered now that dinner was finished. House saw Foreman and Chase talking to Wilson, and then he registered an image that made him stand still. Cameron was sitting on the couch reading aloud, with a little girl on her lap... Abby. The first thing that struck House was how much she looked like Cameron. The second thing that struck him was her eyes. His eyes, he realised, taking in how she leaned against Cameron as she read and his heart jumped into his throat as Cameron read a funny line that made his daughter giggle, a brilliant smile lighting up her face.

"Al?" Jess called, seeing House wasn't moving from the doorway, and Cameron looked up to meet House's gaze.

"Jim, can you finish?" she asked Wilson, who eagerly abandoned his conversation with Foreman and Chase to take over the reading.

Cameron stayed only to settle Abby on Wilson's lap, kissing her head tenderly before going to meet House, who was well aware Foreman, Chase and Jess were staring at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, and she nodded.

They went into Wilson's study and Cameron waited expectantly.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "You just dumped all this stuff on me, and I panicked... which I guess proves your point about what I would have done if you told me you were pregnant," he admitted and Cameron gave a faint grin.

"I wanted to at first," she said softly. "But when I realised I didn't know what you'd say... I didn't want to have to tell her that her father didn't want her."

House nodded. "I get that now. What have you told her?"

Cameron sighed lightly. "Not much, I wasn't sure how much she'd understand. But when she started Pre-Kindergarten last fall, she started asking questions. So, I told her her daddy was in New Jersey, but he didn't know about her. I didn't tell her why, but I wanted her to know of you, at least."

House paused. "I was thinking... maybe you and Abby could stay with me, while you're here. It's better than a hotel, and... I could get to know her. Is that okay?"

Cameron smiled. "That's more than okay," she laughed. "Will we fit?"

House was startled. "Huh?"

"Will we fit? Last time I checked, you had a one bedroom place."

House nodded in understanding. "No, that place flooded about a year ago. I got a two bedroom place now, we can fit. What do we do now?"

Cameron bit her lip. "I'm seeing Jim tomorrow at ten. You can come if you want, and then we could just go back to your place after that? I've already paid for tonight," she explained and House nodded.

"That's fine."

An awkward silence fell and then House pursed his lips. "Can- can I meet her?"

Cameron could hardly dare to believe it, and she grinned. "Yeah, of course."

She left House in the study and returned to the living room, where Abby was examining the pictures in the book Wilson had finished reading to her.

"Abs?"

She looked up at her mother, and Cameron smiled as she knelt down before her. "Honey, there's someone who wants to meet you," she told her and Abby's blue eyes widened.

"Who, Mommy?"

Cameron concentrated on keeping her voice from shaking as she answered. "Your Dad."

Abby was thrilled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Cameron led her to the study, Abby clutching her mother's hand excitedly. House was sitting on the edge of the desk when they entered and Abby studied him in interest as she approached. Heart in her throat, Cameron sat gingerly down on the couch to watch as House, with difficulty, knelt down to reach Abby's level.

"Hi, Abby," he said hesitantly.

Abby looked up at him carefully. "Are you really my dad?"

"Yeah," House answered, nodding faintly. "I guess so."

"We have the same colour eyes!" she said in wonder and Cameron tried to keep herself from crying.

House smiled. "That's right."

Abby frowned and studied him quietly, and House and Cameron both knew she was deciding whether to trust him or not.

"My grandma says I was the only good thing you ever did for my mom," she said finally.

"Abby!" Cameron exclaimed, horrified, blushing. Elizabeth had never made her feelings about House quiet, but Cameron had hoped she would have refrained herself around Abby.

"She does! All the time!" Abby protested, eyes wide and innocent and Cameron let out a soft moan, burying her face in her hands.

House considered the three years Cameron had worked for him and then nodded. "I think your grandmother's probably right, Abby."

Cameron met his gaze and gave him a faint smile, which he returned. Abby, not happy with being left out, tugged impatiently on House's arm and he obediently returned his gaze to her.

"I'm sick," she said seriously, and House sobered.

"Yeah, I heard," he replied sadly.

"But Uncle Jimmy's going to fix me," she continued.

"He's good at that," House agreed, not allowing himself to think that Abby may end as one of Wilson's purple files that weren't so lucky.

"I was just talking with your mom, and wanted to know what you thought of the idea of staying with me while you get treated," he directed this statement to Abby, sincerely wanting her to get a say in the matter.

He figured that Abby and Cameron were very close, and therefore, Cameron would not do anything that made her daughter uncomfortable. But Abby's face brightened at the prospect.

"Really? Because our hotel room really smells. This boy in my kindergarten class, Michael Simmons, he brought in a dead snake he found under their porch in for show and tell. Our hotel room smells like that," she informed him and House grinned, as Cameron sighed heavily.

"Abby, don't exaggerate," she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go help Aunt Jess put Patrick to bed?" she suggested and Abby eagerly ran out of the room, then suddenly turned in the doorway to face House.

"You're my Dad, right?"

House was startled by her directness. "Yes," he answered.

"So, can I call you Dad?" she asked bluntly, and Cameron's mouth went dry and she visibly tensed.

House didn't know what to say but glanced sideways at Cameron, who was watching him uncertainly and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. If you want," he stammered and Abby smiled and skipped out of the room.

House, still stunned returned his gaze to Cameron and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She gave a small shrug in return.

"She's your daughter," Cameron said, as though that was an explanation.

House scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that with your genes in her, she's been saying stuff like that long."

Cameron grinned. "No. Only since she could talk."

House sat cautiously next to Cameron on the couch and hesitated. "What's she like?"

Cameron was quiet trying to think of how to describe her daughter. "Abby... she's smart. She can already read pretty good and she can write her name, and mom... she wants to be an artist. She's addicted to _High School Musical, Hannah Montana, Harry Potter _and _the Little Mermaid._ And she's spoilt rotten."

House smiled slightly. "Well, that's understandable."

But Cameron shook her head. "Oh, not by me. By my dad, and especially Jim."

House chuckled. "Wilson?"

Cameron nodded. "Abby's got him wrapped around her little finger, and he knows it."

House laughed at this news, thinking he definitely wanted to see this for himself. "So, what have you been doing the past five years?"

Cameron began to tell him about her work in the clinic, and he was horrified she had given up her career to work in a small town medical clinic. She simply shrugged.

"I wanted time with Abby. With three years under you on my CV, I'll never have any trouble getting a job," she pointed out. "Abby's my first priority."

She continued, telling him about their house, and Abby's life in Salem. They had been talking for almost an hour, when Jess knocked lightly on the door.  
"Hey, Al? Abby's crashed."

Cameron looked at her watch quickly to see it was almost nine o'clock. "Thanks, Jess. Will Jim mind driving us to the hotel?"

"Of course not."

Cameron and House followed Jess out to the living room, and House saw Abby stretched out on the sofa, deeply asleep. Foreman and Chase had left, and Cameron began to gather her things together, when Wilson spoke up softly.

"Hey, Al? I was thinking about what to get Abby for Christmas. What do you think about-?'

"You're not buying Abby a puppy," she interrupted flatly, not glancing up as she packed Abby's few toys she had brought with her away.

Wilson gaped at her, and House grinned.

"How did you know?" he spluttered.

"Mostly because Abby asked for one last week, and when I said no, she didn't press it. That can only mean she thought she could get one off you or Dad."

"But she'd love a puppy," Wilson argued.

Cameron sighed. "If she manages not to kill the goldfish Cassie and Drew got her, then we can have this discussion. Ok?"

Wilson gave one last effort. "What if we bought her one, and trained it so you didn't have to? Abby would look after it."

"For about a month," Cameron said reasonably. Then she grinned. "Tell you what, you can buy her a puppy if it lives with you."

Wilson hesitated. "What about one of those robot puppies?"

Cameron smiled knowingly. "That you can do."

As she approached the couch, House watched unsurely, not knowing if he should offer to help get Abby out to Wilson's car. The offer died in his throat however, as Cameron easily swung Abby, still sleeping into her arms and picked up her bag. Abby never even stirred, and he was silent as Cameron bid him and Jess goodnight, and followed Wilson outside.

Jess was watching him when he finally came to his senses. "You should have seen when she was born," she said as though they had been in the middle of a conversation.

"Allison juggling Abby, her bag, the diaper bag, a pram and whatever else she needed at once... it's impressive."

House shook his head. "It's just... strange. I don't know how to be a father."

"And you think Allie knew how to be a mother?" Jess demanded, beginning to clear dishes. "She had to learn, she's still learning. But she's done it. And you can too, but it'll take time," she said gently and House nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jess," he said awkwardly and picked up his bike helmet and jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. I do love the story of the thousand paper cranes.**

**Chapter Seven**

Cameron was pleasantly surprised when she entered Wilson's office the next morning after leaving Abby with Jess, to find House ready and waiting, albeit nervously.

Wilson sat them down, and smiled reassuringly. "Ok, I had a look at Abby's file this morning, and I think there's a really good prognosis."

Cameron exhaled deeply in relief and she smiled faintly. "You mean that?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, I do. Her white count is less than 50, 000, which is a really good sign. With ALL, typically, the higher the white count, the worse the prognosis. And she's young, which will work in our favour. So, I think our best shot for treatment is to start a round of chemo. That's three months, and we'll monitor her closely and check her blood count again at the end. A bone marrow transplant is our last resort, and I only want to consider radiation if the chemo doesn't have a big enough affect. Is that okay?"

Although he was speaking to both of them, both Wilson and House knew the question was directed to Cameron, who nodded.

"She'll lose her hair," she said wistfully, a sudden lump in her throat.

Wilson gave her a sympathetic glance. "It'll grow back, Allie," he said gently.

"Yeah, I know," she replied quietly, and Wilson pulled a wrapped package out of his desk drawer.

"I want to schedule Abby in for Monday to administer the chemo. That way, it's quick, but gives you guys the weekend to get your head around the idea and maybe explain it to Abby. And here, this is from Jess and I. It's not a lot, but Jess said it would mean a lot to you."

Frowning slightly, Cameron took it and opened the parcel to find two books; _101 origami for kids, _and_ Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes._ Cameron had tears in her eyes as she smiled up at Wilson, hugging the books to her chest.

"Thank you," she said faintly, and Wilson nodded.

House had told Cuddy he wouldn't be working today, and he and Cameron left Wilson's together, and transferred her and Abby's belongings from Wilson's car to his. House drove to his new townhouse in silence, increasingly nervous as he unlocked the door and allowed Cameron to enter.

"So... living room, obviously... kitchen, bathroom... this is the spare room, there's a futon in the study if Abby kicks or something," he offered but Cameron shook her head, laughing slightly.

"No, she's fine. Once she's down, she's down. Although she used to sing in her sleep."

House snorted. "Right."

"No, seriously. For about six months, when she was three," Cameron replied earnestly and House grinned.

"Oh yeah? What did she sing?"

"Disney mainly, although I think _The Wizard of Oz _made it into the program once or twice," she giggled. "I think I have it on camera somewhere."

Silence fell, and House, remembering the last silence they'd had, cleared his throat and moved into the kitchen entranceway.

"Uh, I don't think I have much food... I might make a list while you unpack before we pick Abby up?"

"Sure," she agreed.

"What does Abby eat?"

Cameron laughed. "Anything. Except seafood and pickles."

House grinned. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Like I said last night, she's your daughter," she smiled and then headed into the spare room to unpack.

House and Cameron went to the supermarket and bought groceries, and then picked Abby up from Jess and Wilson's house. Abby examined the townhouse carefully when she entered, as House and Cameron put the groceries away. Then House offered to cook dinner, while Cameron sat Abby down and gently explained to her about the chemo and then read _Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes _to her.

Abby was wide eyed when the book was finished, and all through dinner, then as Cameron did the dishes and House turned on the TV, she asked questions about the legend.

"How long will it take to make a thousand, Mommy?" she asked excitedly, after insisting her mother read the story again.

Cameron sighed thoughtfully. "Well, we could try and make one or two a day, and maybe get Grandma and Grandpa to help, and Aunt Cassie and Uncle Drew. Then it wouldn't take long at all. What do you think?"

Abby nodded. "Can we start now?"

"Sure, chook."

Cameron had bought some construction paper at the supermarket and settled Abby on the floor to help her make a paper crane.

"Daddy, do you want to help?" Abby asked and Cameron paused.

"Abby, hon your Dad's busy," she began but House cut her off.

"Sure. It's a repeat anyway," he said, turning off the TV. Cameron smiled slightly, but her hands shook as she opened the origami book to the right page.

"You believe the legend?" House asked her, once she had put Abby to bed.

Cameron shrugged, gently fingering the paper figure that slightly resembled the picture in the book on the coffee table.

"It can't hurt, right?" she said lightly, but House knew it was a symbol of hope, not just for Abby but for her, that Abby would get well.

"Yeah, it can't hurt," he agreed.

Cameron hesitated, then decided to speak. "I called my parents when I was putting Abby to bed. Just to keep them up to date with everything... and my mom said something-"

"She really hates me, doesn't she?" House grimaced and Cameron laughed.

"She didn't say anything about you! She just asked what your parents had said about the situation, and I wondered if you were going to tell them?"

House's gut reaction was to say 'no' and change the subject, as he did whenever his parents came up. But he stopped on the verge of saying the word, knowing his parents would want to know about Abby.

"They should probably know," he said reluctantly. "Do I have to?"

Cameron snorted. "Well, I'm quite happy to, but it might come better from you," she grinned and House knew she would do it if he didn't.

"Yeah, I'll call them tonight," he sighed.

Cameron nodded and stood up. "Ok, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Right," House nodded and didn't look at her as she left the room.

When he called his parents, he explained the very complicated and long story to his mother, and then to his father, who actually asked if he had ordered a paternity test.

House was taken aback. "What? No. Dad... she's my kid. She has my eyes, exactly. I don't need a paternity test."

"I'm not sure I understand why she didn't tell you she was pregnant," Blythe said, puzzled and House sighed. That had been the one detail he'd skimmed over.

"Mom, it was... complicated. She worked for me, it was a one-night thing... she knows me. She knew if she told me, I'd panic and do something I might regret. She was protecting the baby."

Then he'd become frustrated. "Look, I know it sucks that you... that I missed the first five years of my daughter's life, but that's really not the point now. Leukaemia is serious, and I thought you might want to meet her."

There was a silence and then Blythe's voice relaxed. "Of course we do. When is a good time to come?"

House hesitated, not really wanting to see his parents, but knowing this was important for them, and probably for Abby too. "This weekend is probably best. Before the chemo starts, I don't know how she'll be for visitors after."

"That's fine, dear," Blythe said matter-of-factly. "We'll be there tomorrow afternoon then."

"Right. Uh, you'll have to make reservations in a hotel. Abby and- and Allison are in my spare room."

"Of course. Ok, dear. We'll see you then."

"Ok," House agreed and hung up. Already dreading his parents arrival, he went to bed.

When he awoke the next morning, he froze when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. It took him a moment to recall the events of the day before, that Cameron and Abby were staying with him. His _daughter _was staying with him. It was still a foreign thought to him, knowing he had fathered a child; and even more strange to now be thinking of Cameron as the mother of his child. Glancing at the clock, and seeing it was nearly eight-thirty, he made to get out of bed, but froze as he reached for his Vicodin.

It suddenly occurred to him, that this would be the first time he had seen Cameron in anything so... intimate as her pajamas since... well, since the night of Abby's conception. And it would certainly be the first time he had ever seen her as she was in the mornings, ever. Once again, he remembered waking up the morning after their night together to find her gone, although the sun had barely risen. He briefly considered getting dressed, but decided against it thinking it would make her seem uncomfortable if she thought he was changing his routine because of her presence. She may have changed in the past five years, but she was still Cameron.

Self-consciously, he opened his bedroom door and limped down the hallway hesitating only a moment outside the kitchen before stepping into the room. Abby was sitting patiently on one of the high stools House had placed at the island, swinging her bare legs merrily and chatting away a thousand miles a minute to her mother, who was at the stove, and dressed in pyjama pants and a t-shirt and a robe.

"Hi," Cameron said brightly, cutting off Abby's chatter as she noticed House in the doorway. She motioned to the stove behind her. "Want some pancakes?"

"Hi, Dad! Mommy makes pancakes in animal shapes!" Abby greeted him.

House paused then nodded, taking the stool beside Abby. "Sure, pancakes would be great."

He glanced sideways at Abby, who was sipping chocolate milk loudly through a crazy straw.

"How do you feel?"

"Good," she replied. Then she put her cup down and rolled up her pajamas sleeve."Look, I got another bruise."

House examined it carefully. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. It's Billy."

House was confused. "Billy?"

"I name them," Abby told him.

Cameron cleared her throat and set down a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter. "Here you go, Abs."

She began to eat, and Cameron muttered under her breath to House, who still looked surprised. "My dad's idea. So she doesn't freak out."

House nodded in understanding. "Right. My parents are coming this afternoon."

Cameron's eyes widened slightly. "Ok."

House raised his voice to normal level and turned to Abby. "So, how do you know which bruises are boys and which bruises are girls?"

Abby's brow crinkled in thought. "DNA," she said finally, and House and Cameron exchanged small smiles.

Abby managed to eat three pancakes before she announced she was full, and Cameron didn't press the issue, letting her hurry off to play with her dolls. Cameron began cleaning the breakfast things, whilst House ate.

"What are you eating?" he asked her finally, and she jumped slightly before answering.

"Oh, I had some juice," she replied, and House raised an eyebrow.

"Great. I asked, what are you _eating_?"

She shrugged. "I'll have some yoghurt. That'll do me."

"Some yoghurt will do you," House repeated in disbelief and she turned around to face him, smiling slightly.

"Yes, it's fine. I have a small stomach, a yoghurt is plenty," she assured him but he didn't look convinced.

"What time do you think your parents will arrive?" she asked before he could say anything else.

House was distracted by Cameron's bizarre eating habits by the reminder of his parent's forthcoming arrival.

"Oh, sometime this afternoon. I didn't ask for details."

She nodded carefully. "Ok. I might go get Abby dressed before she unpacks Barbie's ten thousand accessories," she said, and House laughed, thinking she was exaggerating.

When Abby and herself had been dressed, Cameron began to tidy their bedroom and Abby brought out her Barbie suitcase to the living room. House was watching a Tivoed episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, and he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she settled down in a corner with her suitcase.

"What's in there?" he asked her.

"My Barbie," she replied.

House thought that it was an awfully big suitcase for one Barbie and began to say so, until she opened it to reveal one Barbie, one Ken, and a mountain of clothes and accessories. He gaped at it, and then Cameron entered and sat on the other end of the couch. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"I told you Wilson spoils her. Most of those came from him or my parents."

"That's all for one Barbie doll?" he asked her.

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "I know. It's ridiculous. That's why I only bought her the Barbie and Ken. By the way, their names are not Barbie and Ken."

House was puzzled. "They're not?"

"Of course not. Who wants a Barbie and Ken, called Barbie and Ken?" Cameron demanded. "It's completely unoriginal."

"So what are their names?"

"Sophie and Sky," she replied, sighing a little. House frowned and she explained. "My mom and I took her to see _Mamma Mia_ in the cinemas. It was the first movie she saw on the big screen, and she loved it so much, we saw it another three times."

House laughed, and Abby looked up from her playing in curiosity.

"What's so funny?" she demanded and Cameron smiled.

"Nothing hon. Grown up stuff," she answered and Abby nodded, accepting that answer.

That afternoon, Cameron was reading to Abby (_Harry Potter, _for the millionth time, Cameron had told House), and House was still watching television when there was a knock on the door.

Cameron paused and stopped reading, and House reluctantly got up to answer the door.

"Hi Mom, Dad," he greeted them and let them into the townhouse.

Cameron stood up nervously, her face slightly paler and the book still clutched in her hand, whilst Abby watched in silent interest.

"Abby, come here a sec," House gestured softly, and Abby cautiously approached her father as Blythe and John House stepped inside and laid eyes upon their granddaughter for the first time.

"Mom, Dad, this is Abby. Abby, these are... your grandparents."

Blythe had a soft smile on her face as she knelt down to talk to Abby. "Hello, Abby."

"Hi," Abby said uncertainly. "You're my grandmother?"

"Yes," Blythe nodded.

Abby's brow crinkled as she studied her and then tilted her head to the side. "So, what do I call you? I already have a grandma and grandpa."

Blythe smiled thoughtfully. "Well, what do you think about Nanna and Grandad?"

Abby considered it momentarily and nodded. "That's ok."

She then looked passed Blythe and saw John standing there. "So, you're my Grandad?"

John, who had been studying the child to see if she was indeed, his son's child, looked down and saw his son's bright blue eyes looking at him intensely from the face of this tiny little girl and his doubts wavered. Hesitantly, he too knelt down beside his wife to talk to Abby.

"Yes, I am," he said finally.

"Abby?" Cameron interrupted, her voice shaking slightly. "Sweetie, why don't you go play in the bedroom for a bit?"

Abby turned to her mother. "But you're not finished reading!" she complained.

"I'll read you some more tonight when I tuck you in, ok?" Cameron promised.

Abby sighed dramatically. "Fine," she huffed and left the room slowly, clearing wanting to hear what was going to be said once she left.

"Abby, go!" Cameron said firmly and Abby disappeared from view.

Blythe and John stood up and faced Cameron, who swallowed hard.

"So..." House began, but Cameron paused and held up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"Abby, I said play in the bedroom," she announced to the doorway, and the three other adults turned in confusion.

There was a pause, and then Abby's little figure re-entered the room from where she had been standing in the hall.

"I want to be included," she said mournfully, but Cameron was firm.

"Abigail," she said warningly, hands on her hips.

"Mommy!" Abby moaned.

"Go," she ordered, and Abby left again, and actually went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

House turned to Cameron, clearly impressed. "Wow... mom radar!"

Cameron chuckled and placed the book she was still holding on the coffee table. "It comes in handy."

Blythe smiled softly. "She's wonderful," she said sincerely to her son and House shrugged.

"That's all Allison."

Cameron startled slightly, that was the first time he had addressed her by her first name...ever. Blythe approached her and took her hand.

"It's so nice to properly meet you, Allison. You've done a wonderful job with Abby," she told her and Cameron relaxed.

"Thank you," she smiled.

House made them all coffee and then John suddenly turned to Cameron.

"Are you dating anyone?" he asked bluntly and Cameron was stunned by the question. House, next to her, stilled. He had never considered the fact Cameron might have moved on in the past five years, or that she dated at all.

But Cameron recovered from the question and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I haven't dated since... since I got pregnant," she replied awkwardly.

"What's going to happen now? With custody arrangements?"

Cameron's first thought was that Abby may not survive for them to worry about custody, but she felt so disgusted with herself for thinking those thoughts that she couldn't stop tears from springing to her eyes, and she knew she was about to breakdown for the first time since Abby had been diagnosed.

"Uh, excuse me-" she said hastily, and jumped up from the couch, leaving the room.

House, who had been forewarned about this from Jess, looked after her worriedly and then turned to his parents.

"Dad, our first priority right now is to get Abby past the cancer. When she's well, we can worry about custody. And I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm going to be involved in Abby's life," he told his father and Blythe placed a calming hand on her son's arm.

"Of course you will. We might go back to the hotel now, Greg. Maybe the five of us can have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Fine," House muttered, only wanting to go check on Cameron, and Blythe led John out of the townhouse.

When they had gone, House got up from the couch as fast as he could. His first stop was the spare room, where Abby watching a DVD on Cameron's laptop.

"You ok?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"I'm fine. Mommy's crying in the bathroom," she informed him casually and House nodded.

"Thanks."

The bathroom door was unlocked, and House entered to find Cameron sitting on the edge of the bathtub, crying desperately into her hands, in an attempt to stifle her sobs. He paused for only an instant before sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. It was the most physical contact they'd had in five years, so it surprised him how comfortable it was for him to let her cry onto his chest.

"I- I can't let her die," she whispered through tears and House's heart broke as he rocked her back and forth.

"She won't," he said just as softly into her ear, and repeated it over and over again, a mantra, a promise, a desperate hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. I apologise in advanced if this chap isn't very realistic... research can only tell me so much.**

**Chapter Eight**

Monday morning found Abby looking very small in a hospital bed with Cameron and House as they waited for Wilson to arrive and administer the first round of chemo. Abby was fine, apart from a slight fever the night before and a weak appetite. It was Cameron, who had endured a sleepless night previous, and who was fighting to keep herself from breaking down again. It was seeing Abby so sick and not being able to do anything that she was worried about, and House was just as concerned about the administration of the chemo.

Blythe and John were in the room also, and were sitting quietly in the back of the room, ready to support their son and Cameron, however they could. The previous night at dinner, John had apologised to Cameron, who had accepted graciously, although House was less forgiving.

"Grandma!"

Cameron looked up in shock as the door opened and her parents, Cassie and Drew entered the room, all smiling broadly.

"Mom, Dad!" Cameron exclaimed in relief, dashing across to embrace her parents.

"Hi, Princess," Joseph said as he embraced her tightly. "How are you doing?"

"Ok," she replied, and then stepped aside to see Cassie and Drew as her parents moved to embrace Abby.

"You guys didn't have to come!" she told Cassie as the two friends hugged one another warmly.

"Like hell we didn't," Cassie snorted, and Cameron led them over to the bed.

"Aunt Cassie! Uncle Drew!" Abby was excited to see all her visitors. "Where's Kiara and Melody?"

"They're with their grandparents," Drew told her gently. "But they both say hello, and tell you to get well soon."

Abby nodded and began to tell Elizabeth and Joseph excitedly about New Jersey. House drew back to stand next to Cameron, and couldn't help but overhear when Cassie spoke to her.

"I've got messages from about half of Salem, telling me to pass on their love for you and Abby; and they want to know if there's anything they can do."

Cameron hesitated, and then nodded. "Paper cranes," she said quietly. "Ask them to send us paper cranes."

Cassie, knowing her friend, understood instantly and squeezed her arm lightly. "Sure."

To keep herself from crying, Cameron turned to Cassie. "Cass, this is Greg House. Uh- Greg... this is my best friend, Cassie Taylor."

Cassie smiled and shook House's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," House said, and then Wilson and Jess, carrying Patrick entered the room.

Jess didn't seem surprised to see her parents or Cassie and Drew, which told Cameron that she had organised it, even if she didn't say so.

Wilson smiled gently at Cameron as he approached the bed to talk to Abby and her parents.

"How are you feel, Abs?"

"Ok," she said quietly.

Wilson raised an eyebrow knowingly at Cameron. "And you?"

Cameron simply shook her head, and Jess squeezed her hand. Cuddy, Chase and Foreman stepped into wish Abby luck, but then Wilson asked everyone but House and Cameron to step outside.

"You've had a good support system," House murmured to her, watching Joseph and Elizabeth introduce themselves to Blythe and John through the glass.

Cameron watched too, and then smiled at him. "Yeah, I have."

As Wilson inserted the needle into Abby's arm, she watched with interest, already asking questions about what the chemo would be doing. It was Cameron, who turned gray and clutched House's hand, breathing deeply.

And thus began the routine for the next three months. The chemo made Abby violently ill, and, as predicted, she lost her hair, much to Cameron's dismay. But her spirits remained high, and with her parents help, she persisted in making the paper cranes. The hospital staff, Blythe and John, and townspeople of Salem were helping too, and House's townhouse was overflowing with the ever growing number of origami, more added daily.

On her first visit, Elizabeth had brought with her from Salem a pile of photo albums and home videos; and in the evenings, in between watching Abby, House and Cameron would watch them straight through, as Cameron helped him catch up the first five years of Abby's life. Joseph was caring for Romeo whilst Abby was sick, and Abby would call him every day for a report on her goldfish. House meanwhile, loved spending time with Abby, although it scared him to think that he and Cameron were becoming closer everyday as they bonded over their daughter.

Wilson was pleased with Abby's progress, and had told his friend and sister-in-law that Abby's results looked promising, that the chemo was having effect on the cancer cells. But Cameron was wary, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

One day in December, House and Cameron were talking quietly after Abby had gone to bed. Cameron was also wrapping Abby's Christmas presents as House examined yet another album of photos Cassie had sent. These were the photos Cameron hated most, but House was enjoying the most, as they were all photo taken during Cameron's pregnancy after she returned to Salem.

"What was it like?" he asked her, upon seeing the nine weeks ultrasound picture in the album.

Cameron sighed slightly in thought as she finished wrapping the presents and leaned back. "Easy. I think I had every woman's dream pregnancy. Hardly any morning sickness, plenty of energy, I hardly gained any weight.."

House watched her as she reminisced, a soft smile spreading across her face as she remembered. "She was three days late, and I was in labour for seventeen hours... and then she was here. And she came out crying, and the minute I held her she stopped. That's when-"

She stopped suddenly, and cleared her throat. "I should hide these presents, in case Abby finds them."

House leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. "What were you going to say?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Cameron assured him but he didn't let her go.

"Allison, what were you going to say?" he pressed and Cameron hesitated.

She sat back down on the couch and stared at her hands, House still firmly holding her wrist. "The first night, after she was born. Everyone had left and I was just holding her... and it just hit me. That she was all I had, and I was on my own to raise her. What you would miss, that you should have been there... and that it was my fault that you weren't," she admitted quietly.

House let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, and relaxed his grip on her wrist, although he didn't pull away.

"It wasn't your fault," he told her resolutely. "You knew before I did that I would have panicked and ran. You did what you had to do to protect our daughter."

Cameron met his gaze stunned. She couldn't remember him ever referring to Abby as 'their' daughter before, and it gave her a warm feeling to think of it. House's hands trembled somewhat as he raised a hand to wipe away a lone tear slipping down her cheek, and his hand remained, cupping her jaw as the air around them seemed to stand still. House moved in a fraction closer, and Cameron caught her breath.

"Mommy?" a small voice interrupted, breaking the spell between them, and they jumped apart as though scalded.

They turned in unison, just in time to see Abby, her face white, collapse to the ground. As Cameron jumps to her feet in the next instant, she sees the crimson stain on her daughter's bottom, legs and floor, a trail leading back to the bedroom. A scream of horror choked in Cameron's throat, and House moved faster than any cripple would have ever thought possible to get to his daughter's side.

"Allison, call an ambulance," he ordered, checking her pulse, and Cameron's doctor side kicked in, and she rushed to the phone.

By the time the ambulance delivered them to the ER and the attending stabilised and admitted her into the paediatric ICU, Abby was in a coma. As fast as the staff could replace her blood, plasma and platelets she would lose them. Wilson, who House had called at two-thirty in the morning, finally came and sat with them by Abby's bedside and sighed.

"What do we do?" Cameron asked him, faintly.

Wilson couldn't bear to look at Abby as he answered. "Al, there's nothing we can do, except replace the blood that she's losing. Either she'll wake up, or she won't."

Cameron was so stunned she forgot to breath for a moment, until House placed a hand on her back. "What? Jim, you said her chances were good," Cameron protested desperately.

Wilson nodded. "Her chances were... are good," he corrected himself. "She has a great chance that she'll wake up. There's an old myth in oncology that the sicker the treatment makes you, the harder it's working. I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is a promising sign," he said gently.

"So we wait?" House asked quietly.

"We wait," Wilson agreed.

Over the next ten days, Abby remained unconscious, and Cameron never once moved from her child's side. No one, not Jess, Wilson or House could get her to move, except for an occasional bathroom trip; and House was there just as often, leaving the department to Chase and Foreman. Jess visited often too, but she couldn't bear to look at her sister's pain-filled face.

"She's not dealing," she told House and Wilson bluntly as they were in the cafeteria getting lunch. "She just bottles everything up until she cracks. Greg... if Abby dies-"

"Don't say it," House warned.

"Allie will die too," Jess finished. "Abby is her entire world."

It was a scenario no-one wanted to imagine, and later that day as they sat in Abby's hospital room, surrounded by one thousand paper cranes, Jess suddenly spoke.

"Remember when she was two, and she decided she wanted to be a mermaid?"

Wilson smiled at the memory. "Because she wanted to talk to the dolphins," he chuckled.

"She wanted me to find a land witch, because she knew mermaids had to find a sea witch to become human; so humans must have to find a land witch to become a mermaid," she continued.

"She could probably recite _The Little Mermaid_ she's seen it so many-"

"Jessica, shut up!" Cameron cut her off abruptly, her pale face furious. "She's not dead, dammit! She's here and she's breathing, and I am not going to sit around listening to you giving my daughter's _eulogy. _You don't have the right to-"

Cameron was finding it hard to speak and she finally broke and hurried out of the room, leaving Jess in shock.

"I- I didn't mean it like that.." she stammered, tears in her own eyes.

"I know," House assured her. "I'll go find her."

He was searching the halls when he saw Foreman coming towards him.  
"Hey, have you seen Allison?" he asked.

Foreman nodded. "Yeah, that's why I was coming to find you. She's really upset."

"Where is she?" House asked.

"The balcony outside your office," Foreman told him, and House took off.

When he found her, he held her as she cried and then looked out over the railing at the city streets. "It's about time you cried," he told her. "How are you?"

Cameron took a deep breath to calm her shaking shoulders, and wiped her eyes. "Scared. You?"

"Pissed."

Cameron looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"I'm pissed," House repeated. From the time he had found out about Abby and her illness, and anger from missing the first five years of her life had seemed irrelevant to his daughter's health. But now that she was unconscious and close to death, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I should've been there. All you had to do was tell me, and wait for me to get over myself, and I _would've _been there. Every ultrasound, every doctor's appointment, every Lamaze class. I would've been in the delivery room, and I could've been her father from the start. Instead, she could die and just when I think I know everything about the time I missed, you or Wilson or Jessica mention something I don't know. Wilson knows _everything_ about her, he was there from the start, not me. I missed so much that I can never get back no matter how many photos I look at!"

He was almost shouting by this point, and Cameron stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't you think I know this?" she said hoarsely.

"You don't think for every second, of every day of the past five years, I wasn't completely aware that you should have been there? You don't understand what it was like! I was terrified! Ever since you hired me, you'd been keeping me at arm's length, and then out of the blue, we sleep together and everything changed. I had no idea what way to turn, and you acted like nothing had ever happened! So, I proved my own theory that it meant nothing to you; and now you're saying I should have casually mentioned I was pregnant? I had loved you for two years, Greg. And when you rejected me, I accepted it. But I wasn't going to wait around for you to reject our child! I was not going to put her thorough that. Since the second I knew she existed, I loved her, and I did everything in my power to protect her!"

House said nothing, taking it all in as she yelled at him. "This illness... I can't protect her from this," she said miserably. "And I don't know what to do."

As she began to cry in earnest, House stepped forward and hesitantly put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied quietly. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"That night did mean something," he said softly.

When she didn't break his gaze he began to lower his head to hers, when she abruptly pulled away.

"I- I can't," she murmured.

House was stung, and it must have showed on his face, because she hastened to explain. "It's not because I don't want to... it's just.... when Abby's lying in a coma," she didn't finish her sentence, but House understood.

"Right... you're right. Come on," he took her hand, and they returned heavily to Abby's room, where Cameron and Jess held each other tight for a moment.

Wilson was silent for a moment and then opened his mouth. "Listen, Jess and I just made a decision. You two are hereby banned from the hospital for the next twenty-four hours."

Cameron looked at him in a panic. "What?"

He nodded decisively. "Yep. Go home, shower, eat proper food and sleep in your own beds, instead of hospital chairs. You both need a break, and Jess and I will stay here with Abby."

"What about Patrick?" House asked.

"Lisa's going to take him," Jess added. "We already spoke to her, and she agrees. If anything changes with Abby, we will call. Good or bad, we will call," she assured them. "But you guys have to get out."

Reluctantly, they obeyed and drove home in silence. It was the first time Cameron had been back in a week. House had only been back once with Jess to pick up some things, get the bloodstains off the carpet and bring a car back to the hospital. Cameron was wary of what she would see when she arrived, but thankfully, Jess had been able to completely removed any trace of blood.

"Do you just want to order Chinese?" House suggested and Cameron nodded.

"Sounds good," she agreed. Whilst House ordered and then waited for the food to arrive, Cameron took a bubble bath and then they decided to watch a DVD. House picked _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _something that would have no references to anything regarding their situation.

As they watched, they talked and laughed, and the mood was almost light when they finally said goodnight and went to bed. The phone rang at 6.15am, and Cameron awoke instantly, dashing for the phone. House limped as fast as he could to the living room, just in time to find Cameron pacing restlessly across the floor.

"Are you sure? So what does that mean? Ok... OK... no, no, I'm fine.... thanks, Jess. Bye."

She hung up and whirled around to face House, who was worried to see that she was in hysterical tears.

"What? What happened?" he demanded, and Cameron was so light-headed she was shaking.

"Abby," she managed to choke, and House's heart stopped.

"She woke up!"

House's jaw dropped. "What?"

She nodded ecstatically. "Yeah. She's asleep now, but she's awake, and not losing anymore blood.... Jim's going to do some tests, but she's out of danger!" she laughed through her tears, unbelievably happy.

House reacted in the first way that came to mind; he took a step forward, dropped his cane to the ground, and pulled Cameron into his arms, kissing her hard. She responded immediately, twisting her body up against his, and when they separated they were both breathless and bright eyed.

"Hospital?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Breakfast?"

"Definitely," he agreed, and reluctantly let her go so they could go get dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet Before You Die**

**A House Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: House is not mine.**

**AN. Again, sorry if this isn't very realistic... I tried. **

**Chapter Nine**

When House and Cameron entered Abby's room in the paediatric ICU an hour later, Abby was propped up in bed, and beamed at the sight of her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Cameron gingerly cuddled her daughter, breathing in her familiar scent. "Hi, baby. I missed you," she whispered, determined not to cry.

"I love you, mommy," Abby murmured.

"I love you too, baby girl. So, so much."

Cameron eventually pulled away, and House planted a soft kiss on the top of Abby's head. "Hey, kiddo. How do you feel?"

"Tired," Abby answered, but she was smiling. "I love you Daddy."

Cameron stifled a sob in her throat that only House heard and he embraced his daughter. "I love you too, Abs."

The three were sitting and talking quietly when Wilson entered the room. He rolled his eyes slightly to see them waiting.

"I thought I said twenty-four hours? I'm only letting you off because Abby's awake," he warned them and House grinned.

"Have I ever listened to you before? Did you really think I was going to start now?"

Cameron nodded nervously at the folder in Wilson's hands. "Are those her latest test results?"

"Yeah."

"And?" House pressed.

Wilson paused, then beamed at his friend and sister-in-law. "Her white count is normal."

Cameron's breath hitched. "You mean?" she asked breathlessly and Wilson nodded.

"Yeah. Everything looks great... it looks like the cancer's in remission."

House exhaled sharply and Cameron beamed happily, drawing Abby to her side. "You did it, babe," she said softly. "You beat it."

With that, everything seemed to be returning to normal. Abby was released from hospital in time for Christmas, and Elizabeth, Joseph, Wilson, Jess, Patrick, Blythe and John celebrated with them, all spoiling Abby rotten. House and Cameron had not yet talked about their passionate kiss, although Jess and Wilson were taking it as a promising sign.

It seemed that neither knew how to bring up the subject, or exactly what they were talking about and finally, one day in January, House asked Wilson and Jess to take Abby for the day so the two to talk. They were both in the living room, when House suddenly turned off the TV and faced her on the couch.

"I just realised we've never talked," House began awkwardly.

Cameron glanced at him. "About?"

"About that night."

Cameron frowned. "That doesn't really help me."

House rolled his eyes. "The night we made a kid."

Cameron paused, blushing slightly then put the magazine she had been reading away. "Oh. What do we have to talk about?"

House shrugged. "Well, I've been wondering something for awhile... that morning... you left. Why?"

Cameron hesitated, and avoided his gaze, trying to speak truthfully. "I guess... I didn't want to be there when you woke up and said that it was a mistake," she said softly.

House grimaced. "I was an ass."

She snorted. "Really?" she asked sarcastically and he grinned.

"Shut up." His tone softened as he gently ran his thumb along her jaw. "It wasn't a mistake. We didn't handle the aftermath that well, but it wasn't a mistake."

Cameron moved closer to him on the couch, and swallowed. "So, what was it?"

House grinned. "Something I'd been wanting to do since I met you."

She laughed. "Right. Ok..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you have any idea how many times after that night, I'd turn around in the kitchen and wish you were there?" she whispered.

House's voice was just as soft. "Probably about as many times I'd go into the kitchen and expect to see you standing there," he replied.

As one, their lips finally met. It was soft and sweet, and comfortable and Cameron could feel herself melting in his arms.

"Don't go back to Illinois," he whispered, pulling back slightly and she met his gaze steadily, a hopeful smile on her face.

"You mean that?"

House nodded, serious. "Yeah. I want you and Abby to stay with me. I want us to be a family."

She grinned and kissed him, and then frowned. "You know Abby's going to want to paint your spare room purple?"

House cocked his head thoughtfully. "I can probably swing that. Of course, I was also thinking it could just be Abby's room. You can bunk in with me."

Cameron pretended to think about that for a moment. "I can probably swing that," she nodded and House kissed her again, and they did no more talking.

That night, when they broke the news to Abby and Jess, it was hard to tell who was more ecstatic, although Wilson too, was thrilled, as were Chase, Cuddy and Foreman. Cuddy offered Cameron a position at PPTH in the immunology department, which Cameron accepted happily, provided she could kept flexible hours to take care of Abby.

It was easier than Cameron had thought it would be to leave Salem, her job, and sell her house, moving hers and Abby's belongings back to New Jersey. The hardest part was leaving behind her parents and friends, but Cassie and Drew promised to visit over the summer. Abby enrolled in kindergarten in Princeton, and loved it, but was looking forward to elementary school in the fall. She was healthy, but having regular checkups and her hair was starting to grow back, to her immense relief. And House and Cameron seemed to pick up halfway through in a relationship they had never actually begun, but had somehow created.

Before they knew it, almost a year had passed. House had arranged for Abby to go swimming with dolphins for her sixth birthday in September, which she and Cameron had loved; and Cameron had finally caved and let Wilson buy her a puppy, which Abby named Sasha. She had begun the first grade two weeks earlier, and her teacher was impressed with her vast knowledge. In early November, House was helping Abby write a letter to Santa, whilst Cameron folded laundry.

"Daddy, can Santa make anything I ask for?" she asked him seriously.

House nodded. "Most of the time. Sometimes he needs help from Mommies and Daddies," he replied and Cameron smiled knowingly.

"What are you asking for, sweetie?" she asked Abby.

"A baby sister," Abby replied cheerfully.

Cameron froze in shock, and stared at House. He looked thoughtfully at Abby, then met Cameron's gaze.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk to Santa about that."

**The End **


End file.
